Harry Potter and the Return of the Dark Lord
by crisundomiel
Summary: Harry has to face the Return of the Dark Lord and he also has got to deal with his renewed feelings towards Ginny. Mistery, action, humour and drama is what you can expect to find. Hope you like it.
1. Back to the Burrow at last

Disclaimer: I would like to remind you all that the characters of my story and their background do not belong to me. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own only the plot of my Fic. Hope you enjoy it.

"Harry Potter and the Return of the Dark Lord"

By: cris.carla aka crisundomiel

I

Back to the Burrow at last

July was finally coming to an end and Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was now sixteen years old. In this exact moment he was looking out the window of the former room of his cousin Dudley anxious for the arrival of Hermione and Ron's Owls.

His holidays were being as lame as the ones of the year before but at list this year a member of the Order came by to visit him once and a while to check if he was ok. Apparently they didn't trust the Dursleys at all. Fortunately for Harry the Dursleys had decided to completely ignore him during his holidays, so he was left alone to think of all the horrible and painful things that had happened in the last month.

After the death of his godfather Sirius in the Ministry of Magic, Harry knew that he would never be the same anymore. Sometimes, at night, he cried silently for hours. He felt like he had lost a parent. He knew he had to be strong but right now, alone, away from his friends and his world, the world of magic, all his pain was much more difficult to bear.

In the first day of his holidays he received an owl of Albus Dumbledore, requesting him not to forget to practice oclumenccy. In the beginning it was very hard for him. Emptying his mind after the events of the past June was almost impossible but then he remembered that Sirius would probably still be alive if he had done it when requested the first time and that gave him all the strength he needed.

Besides He was now aware of the prophecy and it would be the end of all if Voldemort found out the last part of it. If he knew that Harry alone had the power to destroy him, he would certainly bring the whole world down to sick him and eliminate him once and for all, for immortality was his most deep and dark desire.

His wish almost came true when trough Quirrel he gain access to the Philosopher Stone. Fortunately Harry had been there to stop him but he was nearly alive then. Now with all his strength back and finally being able to touch Harry without being hurt there was no way of knowing what he could do.

Harry had been there to stop him every time, but now he couldn't stop thinking that he would probably fail the next time they met. Maybe being killed by Voldemort was not that bad, now that he was alone in this big world. But every time he thought about that the faces of his friends and Mr. And Mrs Weasley peered his mind and he knew he was not alone at all.

He knew that he could always count on them. Besides if he was killed there would be no one left to stop the dark lord and he would annihilate all those who stood against him and that of course included all of his Friends. So killing Voldemort was in the end the best thing to do and Sirius murder would be avenged, but would he be able to do it? Would he be able to kill someone even if that someone had killed almost everyone he loved, and had practically destroyed his life?

That letters that Ron and Hermione sent him now and then, cheered him up a little. Hermione was spending her Holidays with her parents in Bulgaria and he had a strong suspicion that she hadn't mentioned that to Ron. Two years ago they had had a big fight because she had been Victor Krum's date in the Christmas ball.

Krum was a Quidditch player of Bulgaria that they had seen playing in the final of the world Quidditch Cup. Back then Ron was a big fan but he started hated him after the ball. In that time he invited Hermione to visit him in Bulgaria and for that Ron almost had a stroke so it wasn't hard for Harry to figure that she probably would never tell him about her trip there.

Tired of waiting he went downstairs to take his breakfast and once again he was not spoken by anyone. Dudley was having a discussion with his mom, Petunia, for giving him a small apple and uncle Vernon was reading the newspaper trying to ignore them.

Harry ate a toast and drank a glass of milk. What would Mrs. Weasley if she new he was Hardly eating. She cared for him like he was his own sun and that made Harry feel less gloomy. Sometimes he envied Ron for having such a big family. At least he was never alone.

He returned to his room and set on his bed and five minutes later Errol, Pig, and an Owl that Harry had never before came into room carrying several packages. Errol fainted just as she was landing over the cupboard and the other two went bumping disastrously into her.

Harry laughed out loud with that clumsy sight. Errol was the old family Owl but it was in the family for so long that is was half dead by now. Harry gave them water and after they all drink he had to take Erroll's head from the bowl or she would probably drown. She had just fainted again and this time with her head stick into the bowl of water.

After taking care of the Owls he set down again to read the letters. Ron had sent him a box full of sweets that included chocolate frogs and some Candies from Fred and George, which he looked suspiciously, for he knew them quite well. He was not going to touch those. He could still remember what happened to his cousin Dudley when he tried one of they're candies two years ago.

Back then it had been really funny but it wouldn't be funny at all if he was the victim this time. Ron also sent him a new pair of Quidditch gloves that Harry appreciated a lot. He then started reading his friend's letter out loud.

" _Hey mate, how are you?_

_Happy birthday man! Look the Candies are from Fred and George so I advise you not to touch them. Give them to someone… special, if you know what I mean. _

_Did you received Hermione's present already? I haven't heard news from her for fifteen days now. _

_She told me she was spending her holydays in Europe but she didn't say exactly where._

_My parents would like you to spend the last two weeks of August here with us._

_You'll come right?_

_Well, send me your answer by Pig or Errol._

_I don't know which one is worth. Pig thinks she's a Snitch and Errol is more like a flying mummy._

_That's all for now _

_See you soon._

_Hug_

_Ron Weasley "_

Harry smiled with the idea of spending some time at the Burrow. Errol had brought him a beautiful birthday cake made by Mrs. Weasley and a Birthday card.

The other Owl was from Hermione. She sent him a book about the English Quidditch team and a letter also.

" _Hello Harry. How are you?_

_Happy birthday. So, is everything ok over there? Are your horrible relatives still ignoring you? I bet they are but it's better that way anyway. _

_Have you received Ron's gift? You didn't tell him where I'm spending my holidays did you? I hope not. You know how he feels about Krum and I really don't want us to fight again. If he asks you, tell him that I didn't tell you. Are you going to the Burrow any time soon? If you are please send my regards to the Weasley's and tell them that I am not being able to go and send them my regards. _

_Are the members of the order still checking up on you once and a while? If you see Lupin and Tonks tell them I said hi!_

_Well I have to go, Victor is waiting for me and we are going to visit his School today. Did you know he's thinking of getting a job in London? He's really sweet and we are becoming really good friends, although I suspect that his affection is not like the one I feel for him. But I made it clear from the beginning that all I wanted was to be his friend. _

_Well gotta go_

_See you soon _

_You're very best friend_

_Hermione granger. _

Once he finished the reading Harry set down on a chair and grabbed a piece of parchment. A few minutes latter he had already finished writing both Hermione's and Ron's letters. He did what Hermione asked him and he did not tell Ron where she was.

As Pigweadgeon, Errol and the other Owl flew away another one came trough the opened window. The Owl brought him Hagrid's present. Some Sweets that he made himself and when Harry was beginning his thanks note he heard a bang behind him. Harry jumped in his chair to find Lupin and Alastor Moody who had just apparated there.

" Hello Harry, how are you? Happy Birthday by the way" Lupin was smirking at the sight of Harry jumping in his chair.

" Hello boy still alive I see" Moody seemed to be surprised even disappointed to see him in one piece, but then again that was just old Mad Eye Moody being as suspicion and paranoid as he always was by nature.

" I'm fine." said Harry trying to sound more cheered then he really was – so have you heard from Voldemort or his serves?

" Nothing knew I'm afraid." said Lupin sounding really frustrated.

" Hermione says Hi! " said Harry trying to cheer Lupin.

" How is she? The reports we receive from the members assigned to protect her are always short and vague."

" She's fine. Having a lot of fun. She deserves it after... after what happened."

" Good for her." said Lupin ignoring Harry's hesitation. It wasn't easy for any of them to talk about Sirius. His loss had been almost unbearable.

" Well we just came to check upon you."

" Thanks but I'm fine as you can see." Moody looked around suspiciously as if he was suspecting that a Death Eater would jump and grab Harry at any time.

" Well my boy you try to keep yourself in one piece till your back at Hogwarts where you will be safer, at least safer then here."

" Till we meet again Harry."

" Oh! I almost forgot I'm spending the last two weeks of my holidays with the Weasley's."

" Are you, well then we shell see you again at the Burrow."

" By Harry!" said Lupin with a sad look.

" By!" said Harry, and they both desapparated.

As they left Harry felt empty inside he was left alone with his thoughts again so he decided to study, that would probably be Hermoione's advice to make him forget his problems. If he wanted to be an Auror he would have to work real hard. Sadly a few days' latter Harry's grades arrived bringing down Harry's dream.

He had had Exceeds Expectations at Herbology and Care with the magical Creatures, Acceptable at History of magic and Astronomy and Poor at Divination.

But in the subjects that where required to the Auror Career he had had Outstanding at Defence against the Dark Arts, Exceeds Expectations at Transfiguration and Charms but he hadn't achieved an Outstanding at Potions and he needed one because Snape only accepted students with that grade in his sixth year classes.

Ron's grades where the same as his with the exception of Defence against the Dark Arts in witch Ron had only achieved exceeds expectations. As for Hermione she had of course achieved an Outstanding in every subject and she would actually have a problem in deciding witch career she would choose considering the fact that she could be anything she wanted with such grades.

He was really said when he saw he had only achieved an Exceeds expectations, but there was nothing he could do about that. He had to accept the fact that he was never going to be an Auror. He was never going to have any other job. He'd probably be that by the time he was aged to have one.

He shook his head pushing aside those terrible thoughts and concentrated on his studies. At least while studying his mind was too occupied to give place to such dreadful thoughts.

During the next fifteen days Harry had only one visit from the members of the Order. Tonks and Kingsley came by to check upon him and he noticed that Tonks had also been very affected by Sirius death. That, of course only made him feel worse because he had been the causer of it. He was the reason that dragged Sirius to the Ministry of Magic. But there was nothing he could do to bring him back so he concentrated his thoughts in the enjoyable days he would have at the Burrow.

The rest of the days passed slowly and where as sad as all the others since June. But the 16th day of August finally came and there they were getting out of an old Ford Anglia very similar to the previous he had had. He ran like the wind down the stairs and burst the door open and there they were right in front of number five of Privet Drive, Arthur and Molly accompanied by Ron and Ginny.

Mrs Weasley opened her arms and gave him a tight hug. She looked at him motherly and in that moment he felt all his sorrow vanish. Ron and Ginny helped Harry carrying his things while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had a small chat with the Dursleys. They wanted to make sure that they would receive him next year as well. The youngest didn't hear the conversation but by the look of triumph on Molly's face and the terrorized look on the Muggles' faces, they knew she had been persuasive enough. Harry didn't bother to say goodbye he just left without a word.

They got in the car and Harry sat down between Ginny and Ron. He couldn't help noticing how much she had grown up in the last months and she seemed to be prettier as well. He blushed slightly when she looked at him and that of course called Ron's attention.

" What's happening Harry?" asked Ron raising his eyebrows.

" Nothing said Harry hastily. " everybody seemed much curious now.

" Are you hungry my dear? You must be. You look much thinner than you were last summer. I bet they're not feeding you as they should, when we get home I'm gonna prepare you a big breakfast, you'll see" Harry smiled, Mrs. Weasley had just saved him from a good one without even knowing.

Just as she had promised Mrs. Weasley prepared Harry the breakfast of a king. Scrambled eggs, four toasts, three sandwiches, two pieces of chocolate cake and two glasses of milk. When Harry finally finished everything, and he had to because Molly was watching him during the whole time, he went outside to join his friends. Ron and Ginny where sitting in the patio and they were having a fierce discussion related to the parchment that Ginny had on her lap. Harry approached slowly so that he could hear what they were saying without being detected.

" Stop messing with my life. Dean is my boyfriend and I'm going to right him as many letters as I want. Besides mom said I could use Pig any time I wanted."

"Boyfriend? Do you even know the true meaning of that word?"

"I know you don't."

" Shut up. You're nothing but a little kid. You're not old enough to... Forget it. Pig is mine and I won't lend it to you."

" You're hilarious Ron. You sound like you're ten years older than me. Wake up and smell the coffee Ronald, You're just an year older."

" I am indeed but when it comes to maturity it looks like it's ten years." Ginny laughed loudly.

" You're not mature at all. Besides what do you know about love? If you can't even see what's right under your nose, what makes you believe you can give advices about it?"

" Right under my nose, what in the bloody hell are you talking about?"

" Why don't you figure it out mature boy. "

Ginny got up fuming and bumped into Harry that didn't even have time to hide.

" Women." said Ron between his teeth.

" Problems? " asked Harry.

" She's not very good choosing her boyfriends, is she?" Harry thought that he was absolutely right but he said nothing.

" It's all your fault you know? "

" My fault?" Said Harry surprised.

" Yes, your fault. If you hadn't ditched her in the first place she wouldn't have started going out with those losers."

" It's not my fault if I didn't liked her then… I mean not that I do now. "

" Well who knows what the futures holds. " said Ron grinning.

" Roooooonald Weeeeasley………………………………………"

" Oh! No! Whining Ginny has gone snitching again."

" You better go quickly Ron, Mrs Weasley sounds really angry."

Ron got up and dragged his feet slowly towards the house. He knew exactly what was going to happen. Mrs. Weasley was going to shout her head out, and in the end he would be forced to do Ginny's bidding.

Harry stayed outside. It would be too humiliating for Ron if Harry saw him being lectured by his mom. He knew that he would end up doing what ever she ordered him because that's what he always did.

He didn't want Ginny to write Dean either. He was his colleague of course but he was not good enough for her. He was not a bad guy, but Ginny deserved better. She deserved someone who could understand her, someone who could like her no matter what she did, someone who risked his life for saving hers. Someone liked him. Suddenly a little voice started shouting in his head.

" What the hell Harry. She's like your little sister you pervert. She is not for you. She deserves better. She deserves someone with a future ahead of him."

He had to stop thinking about her, it was too risky and he knew it. Voldemort could take over his mind and if he found out about her. He could use her like he used his godfather Sirius. Harry shook his head furiously. He wasn't going to think about her anymore. He would do anything to protect her even if it meant that he would have to drown the renewed feelings he had towards her.

At lunch time the Weasley family was all gathered to welcome Harry. They where all there except for Percy. He was still not talking to his parents to Molly's dismay. He was too proud or too foolish to apologise for his previous mistakes. Or maybe he though he would be more succeeded in the Ministry if he was not connected to any of Dumbledore's declared allies. Nobody seemed to notice his absence though Harry knew they were all upset about it. Even Charlie was there because he had finally managed to be transferred to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the Ministry of Magic in London.

The food was magnificent as always and Harry enjoyed being part of the family once again. Ron and Ginny were still upset with each other but Harry knew that it wasn't going to last more than a couple of hours.

When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left the table Fred and George amused the others with their new creation. A Hat that transformed the person who wore it in an animal that resembled him. The effect wore off a few minutes later so it wasn't permanent like Harry feared it was in the beginning. They all rolled around laughing when Ron turned into a Cat that looked just like Crookshanks. Ginny turned into a Fox, Charlie became a Horse and Bill became a Cheetah. Fred and George didn't surprise anyone when they transformed themselves into two Hyenas.

Harry was next and he was really exited to know which animal he would turn into, but Mrs. Weasley appeared and got really mad with them. She didn't trust their creations at all.

" I thought I had asked you not to bring those gadgets home."

" Give it a rest Mom, our magnificent creations are harmless." said Fred with a serious face that didn't convince anyone.

" And are they profitable?"

" You know they are. Our Shop is the most recent success of the Diagon Alley"

" I just think that you should have finished School, that's all."

" No we didn't and you have to get used to that mom. "Mrs. Weasley sniffed as she disappeared through the kitchen door.

" Just give her time boys. That's all she needs, a little time." Said Mr. Weasley as he left.

" It's bloody brilliant. Have you named it yet?" said Ron exited ignoring what had just happened.

" Sure. You're looking at the magnificent " Inner Animal Hat " and it's going to be a blast, I'm sure of it." Said George beaming.

" We really don't regret leaving the School."- Said Fred with a serious face Harry had never seen him use - " We just couldn't take that malevolent Umbridge anymore."

Harry felt sick all of a sudden. That's what usually happened when someone named that hideous name. Dolores Umbridge had been his Defence against the Dark Arts teacher last year and was the most Horrible and distorted person he had ever met, except maybe for Snape. She had been responsible for the Dementors attack on Harry and his cousin Dudley and nearly got him expelled from Hogwarts for using magic in public while he was trying to repeal the hideous creatures. And she had made his life miserable during the whole Year School.

What she really wanted was to discredit him and Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School. When Harry told Cornelius Fudge that he had seen Voldemort's rebirth he didn't believe him or he didn't want to. But Dumbledore did believe him and so the Minister did what he could to discredit both of them.

Umbridge was completely devoted to Fugde so she did all in her power to destroy the menace that they represented to him. Harry knew Fudge had had nothing to do with the attack or the physical tortures she had inflicted him, but still he was responsible for her presence at school. For that he was also responsible, although indirectly, for the damage she caused to the students and the School.

She had almost succeeded in her evil plans. She found out about the D. A. Thanks to Marietta Edgecombe and for that Dumbledore was forced to leave the school. She then took his place and became Headmistress of Hogwarts. Fortunately Hermione had outsmarted her and spoiled her triumph and she ended at the hands of the Centaurs and if Dumbledore hadn't gone looking for her she would probably be dead.

All those Horrible things that she did were in vain actually because after the events in the Ministry of Magic Fudge was forced to announce the return of the Dark Lord. Fortunately for Harry she was cast out of Hogwarts and he had never seen her again.

Harry was brought back from his deep thoughts by the same name that had drove him into them.

" That Horrible Umbridge will never teach again." said Fred making an expression of pure relief.

" After all that malicious actions Fudge had no other option, he had to fire her." George was beaming from ear to ear.

" What really surprises me…" said Harry " Is that he didn't resign himself. I mean after all he has put Dumbledore and me through. After all the lies and the deceits the least he could do was to give it up."

" Well I imagine he is not going to occupy that position much longer."

" How do you know? asked Ginny curious.

" Well … " said Charlie with the professional tone that Percy used all the time " People talk you know. The Wizard's community is very displeased with his behaviour and panic is spreading fast. He will be replaced sooner or later."

" He deserves that and much more, the bloody bastard" said Ron fuming.

After lunch Harry, Ron, and Ginny practiced they're flying ability in the terrain that was fully covered by the trees but they got bored so Ron had a crazy idea. Harry and Ginny where going to chase Pig as if she was the Snitch.

So Ron announced that if Ginny won she would be the owner of the Firebolt for a Week and if Harry was the winner Ginny would have to serve him for a week. She didn't like it at all. But Ron said she was just scared of being thoroughly defeated by Harry.

Being as fearless and stubborn as she was she accepted at once. She had never bailed a fight and she was not about to start now. Catching the damn tinny thing was not as easy as it seemed it would be in the first place. But Ginny ended up winning Harry after asking him if he wanted to go out with her. Harry was so surprised that he nearly fell of his broom giving Ginny the chance to grab the silly bird.

" Hey! You are a cheater, you know! And you sounded like a scarlet Woman. What would mom say if she heard you asking a guy out when you are already dating another one? " shouted Ron.

" So?" said Ginny defiantly." Is there any law against dating two guys at the same time?" Asked Ginny and then she broke in to a fit of laughter. " I was just kidding Harry. I knew you would be embarrassed by that but don't worry I know I'm not your type, you like older girls like Cho and Fleur."

"You should be ashamed of yourself Harry for letting a little girl win you that easy. "

Harry's face resembled Ginny's hair colour when he turned his face to Ron and he didn't say anything. He was really embarrassed and He was looking for a hole to hide himself.

" Give it up Ron. Harry is like any other guy you all get embarrassed with any cheeky complement. It was just too easy. "

Harry didn't like her attitude and although he tried to council his feelings Ginny perceived that he started to avoid her after that day. She felt guilty afterwards and she tried to apologise but Harry said it was no big deal. However she was a girl. And girls can sense when someone is upset.

The rest of the Weasleys knew something had happened but Harry asked Ron not to tell anyone and Ginny was not going to confess easily. A week after the incidence Ginny decided to put an end to that situation.

She burst trough Ron's room and she found Harry undressing his shirt. Her mouth fell open and She just stood there staring at him like she was hypnotised. But before Harry had time to cover himself he heard the howl of a very disturbed Ron who had just walk in the room and had misunderstood the whole situation.

" What in the Bloody hell is going on in here." said Ron with his fist clenched as he was walking straight to Harry.

Harry closed his shirt quickly making Ginny awake from her reverie. She finally turned her back on him while he tried to button his Shirt.

However his hands where trembling and before he could do the first button Ron was holding him by his collars.

" It's not what your thinking." said Harry in a desperate tone of voice.

" We didn't do… We weren't... You know I would never… She didn't nock. I was taking my shirt and she… I… It was an accident. "

Ron then turned to his sister. Don't you know the meaning of privacy? What if Harry was completely naked? Have you lost all your composure?

Ginny said nothing. She just burst into tears and ran through the door bumping into Mrs. Weasley. Harry wanted to drop dead when her eyes fell on his naked torso and she covered her mouth.

" Oh My God! What is going on Ronald? Why was Harry half naked in front of your little sister? Harry what did you do to my Ginny."

" Ginny was the one who didn't bother to knock catching Harry by surprise or so he says." said Ron looking suspiciously at his friend.

" I see." said Molly giving Harry a suspicious look as well.

" Honestly Mrs. Weasley I would never disrespect your house. If you want I can live Right now.

" Oh! No, my dear! I believe you. It could have been me. I admit the Women of this house have never really learned to knock. Don't Worry it's not like she's never seen a boy without a shirt. After all she has got six brothers."

Harry sighed in relief and when Molly left he sat on his bed staring at the door. Why did Ginny seem so embarrassed? It was not like her at all. It seemed that she actually had enjoyed it. He was probably wrong. She was dating Dean and she seemed to like him very much although that little fact was not enough to destroy the hope inside his heart. Maybe, and just maybe she still felt something more than just friendship for him.

It's Funny how feelings can change without a warning. Three years ago Harry would've given anything to disappear in thin air when, on S. Valentine's day a Dwarf had read him Ginny's poem in public and he had to bear Malfoy's mocking. Back then Ginny was in love with him and he just liked her as if she was his sister.

Late that year Harry ended up saving her life and suddenly just after that Just when she was suppose to be eternally grateful and when her love was suppose to get stronger she just gave up After a while he was history and she was dating Michael Corner.

Maybe he had dashed her hopes when he started dating Cho. Or maybe she got tired of waiting for him to notice her. That didn't matter anymore because now they had exchanged roles. He was the one who was in love with her and she treated him like a brother.

That night Harry found really hard to concentrate and practice Occlumency. Ginny was inside his head and it was very difficult to forget about the events that had happened that evening and although he ended up succeeding he knew he would have to do something about it. He had to cast her out of his mind and his heart if he valued her life.

The next day Ginny started acting like she did before when she had a crush on Harry and Harry didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. She could be too embarrassed by what happened and in that case they're friendship would probably never be the same. Or she could be falling for him again. And none of those possibilities were to good for him.

He didn't want to loose her friendship but he didn't want to ruin her life either. He was really confused if only Hermione was there to give him some good advice. But she wasn't and he really missed her. She used to spend a few days with them at the Burrow but this time she was too occupied with her new " friend" Krum".

He was starting to dislike that guy. After all he had stolen his friend away and he was sure he was harassing her in any way that he could. He fancied her that was obvious but till now she hadn't shown that she felt that way for him. Harry suspected a long time that her heart had already been taken in her first year at Hogwarts. However that person didn't seem to understand that she liked him.

On the 24th of August they received they're Hogwarts letters. Ron's Letter brought once again a Prefect badge, which made Mr. and Mrs. Weasley very proud. The next day they got up very early and they went to Diagon Alley to buy everything they needed.

Mrs. Weasley didn't want Harry to go but they ended up persuading her. They where escorted by several members of the Order that included of course Lupin and Tonks that where actually dating and they seemed to be very happy together. They took ages to get everything they wanted because everyone wanted to greet Harry. He was once again " The boy who lived" and he was more popular then ever. Apparently all the malicious lies Fudge and Skeeter had been publishing about him had all been forgotten.

Harry Wondered how would they react if they knew he was they're only chance of getting rid of the Dark Lord. They would probably name him Minister of Magic. Harry laughed at that ridiculous thought. Dumbledore was the only person who knew and Harry wanted to keep it that way. He wanted to spear his friends from such dark news. It was bad enough to know he was fated to be a killer.

As it had been the year before Ron had a very special present for being a Prefect. His parents finally gave him want he wanted the most. His very own "Nimbus 2000" and he nearly flipped when he saw it. It had been very expensive of course but Mr. Weasley had recently been promoted and that meant a better income. He was now in charge of the Department of Muggle's Affairs. His job was to supervise the communications with the Muggles's Prime Minister and to assure the protection of Muggles in possible danger.

Molly wanted to celebrate the Event but Mr. Weasley refused. He said he would only celebrate the day they had finally destroyed Voldemort and his followers.

The 28th of August a letter of Hermione finally came. It was a rainy day and a grey Owl, Harry recognized was the one who had brought him her last letter, landed on the kitchen table soak and wet. Hermione wanted to meet them at the Diagon Alley on the 30th of August where she was going to buy her School stuff. They had already bought theirs but they wanted to see her so they wrote her back saying that they would meet her there.

Harry couldn't wait to see her. She was his only mature friend and he was in serious need of her counsel. He was planning to tell her about Ginny and he was sure she would understand what he was going through.

" She will know what to do. " thought Harry looking at the grey Owl as she slowly disappeared from his sight.

A/N: Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Read and review. I'll be waiting.

cris.carla aka crisundomiel


	2. The kiss

**Disclamer: Once again I would like to say that none of these characters belong to me. They belong to the unic J. K. Rowlling. I am not trying to take credit for her work. This is just my vision of the world she had created.**

**Summary: This chapter has more action and drama and the "kiss" will be a surprise to all of you. Hope you enjoy it and please review my story.**

**"Harry Potter and the Return of the Dark Lord", By cris.carla**

**II**

The Kiss

**On the 30th of August, just as it was planned, Harry, Ron and Ginny got ready to go to the Diagon Alley. Convincing Mrs. Weasley to let them go had been arduous and strenuous. They had to literally beg and use all the tactics they knew to soften her at least a bit. Some Wizards had recently disappeared and the fear was spreading fast. Mrs. Weasley feared now more then ever an attack on Harry and on the members of the Order. She was kind of like a big mum to every one of them and she worried about they're safety more then anyone else. **

**After frustrating hours she had finally agreed in letting them go but under one condition. They had to be accompanied by Bill, Fred and George, during the whole time. The twins had recently joined the Order and Molly couldn't find anyone else available to join Bill so she had to ask them. All the other members of the Order were too occupied gathering information about the Death Eaters whereabouts and recruiting new members for the Order. **

**Mr Weasley, Lupin and Charlie had a special mission for that day. They had to finish the last arrangements to get the new Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix ready. They had had to leave Grimmauld Place for obvious reasons. Sirius was now dead and the Dark Lord and his followers knew that they used his place for their meetings and even though they could not get in, they could wait to catch them outside. **

**Dumbledore knew that Kreacher had told them the exact location of the Headquarters so he decided to find another place for the meetings. For now the actual members of the Order where the only ones who knew where it was and that of course did not include three minor wizards whose curiosity was a little hard to control. **

**The youngsters got up really earley that day because they where all anxious to finally see Hermione again. They ate as fast as they could without choke and as much as they could stand. They knew Molly wouldn't let them leave without watching them eat a very large amount of food. After they finished their meal they had to listen all her recommendations and warnings about their own safety and she only released them after giving a tight hug to each and everyone of them. **

**Then one by one they entered the fireplace and used the Floo powder. They all ended up at The Leaky Cauldron and rushed in to the Diagon Alley to go and find Hermione. They looked for her at the usual places: at the Fortescue; at the Flourish and Blots; at Madam Malkin's. But they couldn't find her anywhere. Ron had been very grumpy in the last few days and he was getting worse every minute it passed without finding her. **

**He was so upset that he started swearing and Harry and Ginny quickened their paces so that they could maintain a secure distance from him. A few minutes later Ginny looked behind to see if they where far enough from her brother and she ended up bumping into someone. Ginny looked disgusted at Draco Malfoy and he gave her back a look of disdain. He was of course sided by Crabbe and Goyle and he was smirking at them. **

"**Gross! " said Malfoy "Now I'm going to have to disinfect myself you little weasel" Ginny gave him a furious look.**

"**Shut up Malfoy or I will take that smile of your face with my fist."**

"**Look! Potty is here too. Decided to take a walk with your little weasel girlfriend? Her family must be very proud after all she's dating the scar head and God knows they love a filth blooded."**

"**You are really disgusting. You are the one who would have to pay to make a girl notice you." Malfoy tried to grasp his wand But Harry was quicker.**

"**Don't even think about it you little Death Eater miniature."**

**Draco's face turned red and Crabbe and Goyle were giving menacing looks at Harry and Ginny.**

"**One of these days Potter." Said Malfoy gritting his teeth "One of these days…"**

**But Malfoy didn't have the chance to finish his sentence because he hit the floor when someone pushed him very hard.**

" **Get of my way you smelly ferret."**

**Ron had just tossed Draco into the air and he had continued swearing without even stopping. Bill, Fred and George that had been left behind by Ron were now laughing hard at that scene. Draco Malfoy's blond hair was all messy and his clothes were wrinkled and filthy. Goyle and Crabbe where trying to get him up but he kept stepping on his robes and falling down again. **

"**Laugh while you can you Mudblood lovers. But it won't be for long. He has arisen once again and he will show no mercy to blood traitor wizards like you."**

**Harry and his friends stopped laughing. They all knew he was right about what he was saying. The Dark Lord was known to be unmerciful and he was now ready for payback. As it was they were obviously the number one targets of his vengeance. **

"**Funny" said Malfoy " I don't see the Mudblood Granger. I wonder where she is and if she's still breathing. Who knows? Maybe the Dark Lord has already taken care of her. I know he wants to do it with his bare hands."**

**Suddenly Draco was on the ground again and a very furious Ron was looking down on him. **

"**How dare you threatening Hermione's life? How dare you?" Malfoy's nose was now bleeding and he looked pretty scared "If he dares… If he touches one of her hairs I will kill him. I swear will." **

**Crabbe and Goyle finally got Draco up. **

"**Don't make me laugh!" said Malfoy, but his voice was trembling "Do you really think you would stand a chance against the greatest wizard of all times?" Ron raised his fists at him and Malfoy's bodyguards got ready to protect him. He was obviously in disadvantage so Bill decided to intervene. **

"**Cut it out! And as for you" He said looking at Malfoy get lost and take your lousy bodyguards with you."**

**The Slytherin's did not hesitate and left as quickly as they could. Bill was twenty-five and he was an experienced wizard. They knew he could hex them all in a second. Ron was not going to let them get away with it but Bill stopped him from following them.**

"**Let them go. They're not worth it." But when Ron looked at him he could tell from the look in his eyes that he was in angst and he had to do something about it.**

"**Look Little Brother. I'm sure she's fine. Don't worry OK? We will find her. I bet she's just having the fun of her life in some knew bookshop and she forgot about us. Let's go find her now Ok?"**

**As they continued their search Harry's heart kept getting smaller and smaller. He knew the others were feeling the same way by the look on their faces but Ron seemed to be beyond that, he seemed distraught. It was obvious now for every one of them that Ron's feelings towards Hermione where much deeper than a simple friendship. He was empty when she was not around and he was nothing without her. **

**Harry looked at his watch it was twelve o'clock already and no sign of Hermione. Ron wanted to keep looking but Bill convinced him to go to the Leacky Cauldron to grab a bite. They ate a few sandwiches and they were off again. They all knew by then that she was simply not there but none of them had the courage to talk. Then suddenly Ron started running.**

"**Hermione!" He screamed " Hermione wait."**

**The rest of the group followed Ron as he started chasing the siluet of a girl that could only be Hermione. She had the same hair and the same way of running. But why was she running away from them. Maybe someone had her under the Imperius curse. In that case she was probably leading them to a trap but there was nothing Harry could do. Ron was running like hell and he was not going to listen to what he had to say. **

**The girl entered the Leaky Cauldron and Ron went after her with the rest of the group following him close. When Harry sighted Ron again he was leaving the Inn. They followed him and entered the Muggle Street that was crowded at that time of the day. They went on street after street until their feet got tired of running. **

**Harry's heart was pounding and he could hardly breathe. After a while he noticed that they were now on narrowed and deserted streets. Suddenly Ron stopped, the girl had just disappeared from their sights. The sunlight was fading even though it was just four o'clock and the air got cold all of a sudden. Ginny came closer to Harry and she was shivering so he put an arm around her to warm her a bit and when he looked at her she was flushed. She mumbled something about asking Bill for advise and she freed herself from his embrace.**

**Fred and George approached Harry, they had obviously noticed what had just happened and they where surely going to tease him.**

"**Hey Harry! Are you and Ginny having a secret romance?" asked George smirking.**

"**Well. It's not very secret. I mean they're making out in public." said Fred grinning. **

"**We were just talking, that's all."**

"**Talking with your arms around her? Is that what you call it nowadays?"**

**Harry said nothing and went to check on Ron.**

"**Ron, are you OK?**

"**She was right in front of me and I lost her." Said Ron looking around confused. **

**Without warning the daylight was gone and all went pitch black. The air froze instantly and Harry knew what was going to happen next. **

"**Dementors" screamed Harry and they all grasped their wands. **

**But none of them was ready to face a Dementor, not even Bill. Harry was the only one who knew how to make an effective "Patronus" and it was up to him to keep them away from his friends. And, though he knew it would be extremely difficult to have a happy thought, he would use all his energy, all his concentration because Ginny was there. He had to be strong for her. **

**Without prior notice Harry fell down on his knees. His mother was screaming on his head and Sirius was falling down behind the veil. He was about to faint but then he looked at Ginny's face she was terrorized. He took a deep breath and he put all his thoughts on the moment he had put his arms around her. **

" **EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he screamed.**

**A weak light sprang of his wand it was not much but it drove away the nearest Dementors. It was their chance to run off. **

"**Lumus!" screamed Bill into the darkness " Follow me."**

**The others did as they were told but the Dementors were too many. Harry didn't know what more could he do. His Patronus was fading and he couldn't concentrate with his mum's screams reverberating in his head. The creatures were now surrounding him and all was lost. He looked up for Ginny but she was lying on the floor unconscious. **

**She had an expression of pure horror on her face. Surely the Dementors had made her remind of the dark days when she had been under the control of Tom Riddle. She had almost died at his hands back then and that had been extremely disturbing. Ron was right next too her and he looked terrified, his little sister was there on the ground and he was powerless to help her. **

**Suddenly one of the dreadful creatures' approached Ron and he began to scream. The Dementor was about to "kiss" Ron and Harry panicked when it started sucking his friends' soul out. He tried to conjure the "Patronus" again but he couldn't. They were all going to die and there was nothing he could do about that. Voldemort had won. He had taken his parents and Sirius away and he had marked him for life. Ron's life was leaving his body and all of them would soon perish. **

**Then a silvery Unicorn came out of nowhere and repelled the Dementor that was sucking Ron's soul. He then chased off the other ones 'till they were all gone. When the danger had passed the Unicorn disappeared.**

**The darkness slowly faded away and Harry could see they where all OK. Ginny had already came round and Ron was less pale. He then took out of his pocket some chocolate bars he usually carried just in case and gave a piece to everyone. The Unicorn Patronus had saved them but who could have conjured it? The answer to that question came when a little familiar voice came from behind them. **

"**Are you OK Ronald?" they all turned around astonished. **

**The voice belonged to no other then Luna Lovegood. A man stood right next too her with a shocked expression. By the resemblances it had to be her father. **

" **Ronald?" she sounded extremely worried.**

" **Yes. I… I am." stammered Ron and she smiled in relief.**

" **Are you all OK." asked the man who was next to her.**

**They all nodded confirming.**

" **My little Luna really is brilliant, isn't she?" **

" **Yes, she is." said Ginny smiling at Luna "She saved us from those dreadful creatures"**

"**It was nothing!" said Luna with her usual dreamy look." **

**The man was her father indeed and after the introductions and the thanks came the explanations. Apparently Luna and her father were looking for a muggle shop when she had spotted them and as she was about to greet them the creatures had emerged in front of them and they all knew what had happened next. They then decided to head back to the Leaky Cauldron. They would be much safer there.**

**Ron, Luna and her father were walking ahead and the others were a little far away and Harry noticed that his friend was giving Luna a look of admiration, respect even affection. They were walking in silence for quite some time when Luna's father asked in a cheered voice.**

"**So you're the boy my daughter is always talking about. She has a great admiration for you and she told me all about your past deeds."**

"**Well…" said Harry in a small voice looking a little embarrassed "It was nothing really. I just..."**

"**It was nothing really." said Ron in a casual tone of voice but the others could tell he had been flattered with the complement.**

**Harry felt so embarrassed he wished he could die in the spot. Luna's father was not talking to him but to Ron. He looked around maybe he had spoken so softly that nobody had heard him. But then Fred and George started laughing hysterically and he knew that they would tease him to death. Ginny was smiling too and only Bill seemed not to have heard what he said. **

**Ron was having a cheerful conversation with Mr. Loveggood and by the time they arrived at the Inn it was pretty obvious that he knew everything about Ron. Apparently Luna had been talking a lot about Ron and her father had obviously noticed that. **

**Harry knew a person that was going to be furious with all that. He felt his stomach squeeze. That girl was not Hermione he was sure of that. Someone had used someone who looked like her to lead them into a trap. But where was the real Hermione. Where was his friend? Maybe Malfoy had told them the truth? No, Harry refused to believe that. The best he could do was sending Hedwig to find her. She would find her he was sure of it. As soon as they arrived at the Burrow he would send his Owl to look for her. **

**They said goodbye to Luna and her father and Harry grasped some Floo Pouder. He wanted to be the first to get inside the fireplace.**

"**Hold on, Hermione." Thought Harry as he stepped into the fireplace " Hold on."**

**A/N:So, Have you enjoyed it? I hope you have. I had a lot of fun writing it. Once again I ask you to please review it so that I know your opinion. **

**I woul like to thank Purinsu Endymion, She-Elfgirl for your flattering reviews and to xlostangelx for ading this story to the alerts list. **

**Thanks also to all the others who read it.**

**Evryone of you have made a little piece of my dream come true.**


	3. Luna's Happy Thought

Disclaimer: I would like to remind you all once again that I do not own the characters of my story nor their background. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own only the plot of my Fic:

"Harry Potter and the Return of the Dark Lord"

By: Cris.carla

III

Luna's Happy Thought

Back to the Burrow Harry did exactly as he had planned. He sent a note to Hermione and asked Hedwig to go and find her. 'Till now she had always been able to find her no matter where she was. Hedwig was a special Owl and Harry was very proud of her. She had become a companion for him in the dread days they had spent at his uncles home. Hard times when all he could feed her was his leftovers and some rats she hunted whenever he had the opportunity of letting her out to hunt.

As soon as he returned to the kitchen Mrs. Weasley asked Bill for a full report of what had happened and unfortunately for them he was too honest to lie to her. So he told her all about Draco's threats, Ron's fight, the fake Hermione and of course Luna's heroic act in the neck of the moment.

After he finished his report Mrs. Weasley got so upset that she grounded them all, even Bill. She then sent an Owl to Mr. Lovegood inviting him and his daughter to have dinner with them that same night. She was going to be eternally grateful to Luna and of course the least she could do was to reward her with a feast and as soon as she made sure they were all in their rooms as she had determined she started preparing all the delicious things she was able to cook.

Harry could sense from afar the wonderful smell of Molly's scrumptious food and his mouth watered. Ron's pacing around the room was driving him crazy and he was getting starved. He knew Ron was still worried about Hermione but there was nothing he could do or say that would make his friend's heart rest. He was connected to her in a way that nobody else would ever be, he was sure of it. His two friends had something special going on between them since the day they had first met but they where just too stubborn or too shy to admit it.

His story with Ginny was very different from theirs. She had fallen in love with him at first sight but Harry saw her only as a sister so he blew it. After getting tired of being uncared for him she got over him and moved on. First she dated Corner and now she was dating Dean.

What hurt Harry the most was the fact that even if she did like him he couldn't afford to be with her. It would be her ruin and he wouldn't bear loosing her too. He had lost almost everyone he cared about and he was not going to put her at risk too. The best he could do was to get over it.

As soon as Mr. Weasley arrived Molly informed him of what had happened and as expected he got very mad at them. He lectured them about the lack of responsibility and the careless. He was so mad that he actually yelled at them and Harry had never seen him yell at anyone before.

The Lovegood arrived at eight o'clock and Molly received them as if they were royalty. She allowed the youngsters to live the room to have dinner but she warned them that they would return to their rooms as soon as had finished their meal. None of them complained because they were all aware of the gravity of what they had done. They had put themselves in risk and if they had been killed, or worst captured they could have given Voldemort the weapon he needed to defeat the Order of the Phoenix.

Luna was half absent as always but Molly didn't seem to notice that. She was so grateful that she had become her heroine. After saving the life of her progeny and Harry, of course, she could do the weirdest things that Molly wouldn't care. She had won a place in Molly' s heart and nothing would change that, unless, of course she became evil and Luna was too pure and too innocent for that.

During mealtime Luna's father told Molly all about his incredible little girl and how she had been orphan so soon and Mrs. Weasley got tearful. She told him how grateful she was to Luna for saving her kids and the girl seemed to be very flattered from all the attention Molly was giving her so she started talking about how she always had admired Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron and how she had been happy when they had become friends of her. Harry and the others exchanged surprised looks. They barely knew her and even after she had tag along into the Ministry they hadn't become close to her. In fact Ginny was the only one who seemed to like her. Harry had to admit to himself that after what had happened in the Department of Mysteries he had started seeing her in a different way. She was very weird of course but she was kind of OK.

Luna went on telling Mrs. Weasley how she usually had fun when she was around them and how Ron made her laugh with his brilliant sense of humour but then she got distracted with the approaching of a white Owl.

" Isn't that you're Owl Harry?" she asked and Harry got up so fast that he knocked down his chair as the others looked him taken aback but he didn't care.

He grabbed Hedwig and practically ripped the note of her leg making her fly away resentful but he didn't really care. He then unwrapped it and read it in the blink of an eye while the others looked at him apprehensively.

"It's from Hermione!" announced Harry " She says she couldn't come to the Diagon Alley because her flight got delayed. She says she missed us a lot and that she's looking forward to meet us at the King's Cross tomorrow."

"That's it? Her Flight got delayed? What in the bloody hell is that?" asked Ron infuriated.

"Is she travelling by Plane?" said Mr. Weasley excited.

"Yes, she is." said Harry smiling at Mr. Weasley's excitement.

"Muggles really are fascinating Ron." said Mr. Weasley enthusiastically "They built a really big thing that can float on air and take people to any part of the world. Without magic." he emphasized.

"Fascinating? How about weird?"

" You're father is right, Ron." said Mr. Lovegood and Mr. Weasley went on talking about muggles and his curious way of life.

Everything was going fine until Fred had one of his ideas to shake things up a bit.

"Hey Luna! I'm a little curious about something. Can you please share with us what was you're happy thought. It had to be a good one to rid us of all that nasty Dementors."

And chaos was unleashed. Ron pinched his tongue with the fork and he howled in pain. Harry dropped his fork to the floor and Ginny spilled her juice all over Bill who got up so fast that he knocked Charlie down. As Charlie got up a little dizzy by the fall everyone was looking at Luna in complete shock while Fred and George were rolling with laughter. She was definitely a very frank person. Everyone looked at her expectantly because she had a knack of speaking uncomfortable truths.

"Well…" said Luna calmly "It was Ron actually. Ron holding the School's Quiddich cup."

And chaos was set loose once again. Ron choked on his juice and got red as a tomato. Harry swallowed the whole potato and had to drink some water not to choke on it. Ginny cuffed her juice out and Bill had to tap her back a few times as he was gulping his juice all at once while Charlie was trying to cut his meat with the fork. Fred and George were, of course, still rolling with laughter and Molly and Arthur looked at her mouth agape. Her father seemed to be the only one who hadn't noticed the bomb she had dropped on them.

When everyone had recovered from the shock and when Fred and George had finally stopped laughing Ron mumbled an excuse and left the table swiftly. Luna seemed a little confused with what had just happened.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"Oh! No! It's just that we were not expecting that you… Never mind. It's just that we didn't know that you where so fond of Ron." said Mrs. Weasley a little embarrassed herself.

After dinner Luna and her father thanked Molly for the wonderful meal and after she had thanked Luna another hundred times they left.

Harry waited a while and then he went up to check upon Ron. He wanted to know how was he coping with what had just happened. Ron was lying on his bed but Harry could tell by his breathing that he was not asleep.

"Ron? Ron I know you're awake. I just wanted to know if you're OK." Ron turned his head to face him.

"Harry do you think she's… I mean… She can't be right?"

"I think Luna is in love with you if you want to know my opinion. I think she loves you for quite a while now."

"Why me? What can she possibly like about me?" said Ron confused.

" How the hell am I suppose to know. I'm not a girl."

Harry knew that Ron was thinking in what would Hermione have to say about that but he said nothing. Ron was still disturbed by that day's strange events and he would only rest when he saw Hermione in flesh and blood and who could blame him for that. Hermione was their stronghold. She had always been there to guide them and to advise them. She was the one they could count on whenever they found themselves in trouble. She had an answer for everything and she was usually right when she warned them not to do something. In fact they had ended up in tricky situations every time they had ignored her forewarnings.

Harry was sure she would definitely be the right person to advise Ron about Luna if she wasn't fond of him herself. Actually she tended to be a little unreceptive to Luna's ideas and she didn't seem to like her very much and all because of her obvious interest on Ron.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Do you think she's OK? I mean this could have been a fake message right? What if she…"

"Don't Ron… You have to stop thinking about it. I'm sure she's fine. They used that girl for bate because they knew we would fall for that. Don't give it anymore thoughts."

"Maybe you're right. I mean… Bad news always travel fast, right?"

"Right." said Harry trying to sound more confident than he really was. " Tomorrow at King's Cross we will finally see her again and she will have tones of thinks to tell us, you'll see. Now let's get some sleep, you know the drill, tomorrow we have an early wake up call."

After putting on their pyjamas they went to bed and Ron turned the lights off. It was hard for Harry to fall asleep but after a while his exhaustion triumphed over him and he fell asleep. He woke up in the middle of the night after having a horrible nightmare with Hermione being taken to Voldemort by Malfoy. He wouldn't be able to fall asleep again after that. Ron was also awake he could tell by his breathing but all they could do was wait.

A/N: I truly hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. I had lots of fun writing it and I hope you it amused you too. This is the end of Harry's holidays and you have no idea what a school year he's going to get. I hope you continue reading my work because I assure you it will be worth it. There's going to be a lot of action and grieve but a lot of laughable moments too. Just wait and see.

I would like to thank once more to Purinsu Endymion and to She-Elfgirl for their wonderful reviews and for all the support.

Once more I ask to all those who read my Fic. to please review I would really appreciate it.

See you soon

Cris.carla


	4. Harry’s safeguard

Disclaimer: I would like to remind you all once again that I do not own the characters of my story nor their background. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own only the plot of my Fic:

"Harry Potter and the Return of the Dark Lord"

By: Cris.carla

IV

Harry's safeguard

The first day of September started early for Harry and his friends. Everyone was running around and as usual Harry and Ron hadn't finished packing their stuff the day before. When they finally packed everything they needed Ginny had already finished her breakfast and was waiting for them outside along with Fred and George that had decided to accompany them. They ate as fast as they could while Mr. Weasley took their trunks to the car. When everything was ready they all said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and they were off to the train station. It took them a few hours to get there but as they arrived they had a nice surprise. Lupin and Mad Eye Moody were waiting for them there.

"Professor Lupin! Professor Moody! What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Harry!"

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not and I have never been your professor? Every time you say that you remind of the hard time I have been through inside that truck."

"I'm so sorry Pro… I mean Mr. Moody."

"That's better lad. Now off we go. We have to be extra careful and quick. We must not call attentions to our selves. Mix with the muggles that's the key." said Alastor Moody and Harry was sure he was rolling his magic eye searching for anything unusual.

He knew that it would be impossible not to call attentions. Mad Eye Moody was wearing a panama, a red pullover and orange striped pants and Mr. Weasley was wearing a pair of pants two numbers above his size and a tweed jacket that made him look like a clown and Lupin looked like a ragged.

"You're right. Let's get to the platform as quick as we can." said Mr. Weasley who obviously had no idea how muggles usually dressed.

They entered the station with Moody on the reared and headed to the platform 9 ¾. They crossed over to the other side and there it was, the train that would take them to Hogwarts. When the young wizards were about to say goodbye to the members of the Order Mr. Weasley and the others entered the train and asked them to follow, they probably wanted to check the train before they go. As they looked for an empty carriage Ron was trying to see if Hermione was on one of the already occupied ones, but he couldn't see her anywhere.

Everywhere they passed they made heads turn in their direction. It was quite odd to see grownup wizards in the train that weren't from the school staff but they ignored the looks and carried on.

"An empty one! Finally!" said Mr. Weasley, and Harry, Ron and Ginny entered the carriage. As they settled down they noticed that the others were doing exactly the same thing and they were stupefied.

"What are you doing?" said Ron astonished.

"Oh! We forgot to tell you. We talked to Dumbledore and he gave us permission to travel along with you."

"What?" said the three youngsters at the same time.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope." said Fred amused "We are going to watch over you little brother."

Harry and the other were standing there mouse agape. When everyone had sat down they understood that the journey was going to be very long. The carriage was too small for them after all there were eight people stiffed in there along with three trucks and Hedwig's empty cage. She hadn't returned from last night hunting but he knew she'd be able to find them there.

They stood there in silence looking at each other as time passed by slowly. A few minutes later they heard familiar voices outside their compartment. The door was open and a very confused Luna and Neville stood at the entrance looking at them incredulous.

"What do you want?" asked Moody in an irascible voice making Neville wince.

"We wanted to say hello to our friends." said Luna fully recovered.

"You said it, now go away."

"Hey! No need to be rude." said Ginny looking angrily at Moody "They are here to protect us, or so they say" said Ginny looking at Luna and Neville.

"Have you seen Hermione?" asked Ron cutting in.

"No, we haven't isn't she with you?" said Neville.

"No, and we haven't seen her in our way here."

"Then she isn't on the train." said Luna "Neville and I have checked them all while we were looking for you." Arthur and the others changed concerned looks.

"What is it Dad?" asked Ginny.

"Well, Tonks, Kingsley and Mundugus were with her and we were suppose to meet here."

"Something is not right." said Moody alarmed "We have to warn Dumbledore. He will send someone looking for them. I'll send him a Patronus right away." He stood up but as he was about to live a beautiful white Owl approached the window.

"Hedwig!" said Harry excited as he opened the window for her to get in. He took the piece of parchment very gently from her as he cuddled her wigs softly and then he started reading out loud.

"Hey guys! Hope everything is OK with you. I'm sure that you have already noticed by now that I'm not on the train. Unfortunately I was delayed. Tonks and Kingsley were ready to cross the platform 9 ¾ with me when she dropped my trunk and she spread my stuff all over the floor. You know Tonks she's the Queen of clumsiness. And as you have already guessed, I'm sure we couldn't use magic in front of all that muggles so we had to pick everything from the floor.

But that's not all. Something very odd happened next. When we were ready to board Crookshanks got very weird and I knew something was not right. I turned around and I saw that foul Peter Petigrew. When he realized he had been sighted he quickly transformed into a rat and he disappeared in the mob. Crookshanks went after Petigrew and I went after him with Tonks and Kingsley at my heels. When I finally grabbed him the rat had vanished and the train had already left the station when we got back.

All we can do now is to catch the knight bus so we will probably arrive at Hogwarts before you do. I'll be waiting for you outside the Great Hall hoping that this is the time when we finally meet again.

A very tight hug from your friend,

Hermione Granger

"At least she's alright said Harry" as he sighed in relief.

"I don't like the sound of that." said Moody alarmed "He was probably up to something. Maybe he is on the train. We better go looking for him."

"Calm down Moody." said Mr. Weasley hastily. "We are not going to leave them until they are safe at Hogwarts. None of us is, you know that's what we have agreed to do."

"All right then, but if that foul creature attacks anyone on the train…"

"Excuse me?" said Luna interrupting the discussion "Who is that Petigrew?" but before they could answer Draco, Crabbe and Goyle burst into the compartment pushing Luna and Neville aside.

"Look the mudblood lovers are all gathered to…" but the words died on his mouth when he saw the members of the Order and he got white as a snowflake when Moody looked at him annoyed. He turned on his heels so swiftly that he bumped on his sidekicks and they all hit the floor. Everyone in the compartment, except for Moody burst in laughter as they got up and left the compartment stumbling in to the door as they tried to leave at the same time.

When they were finally gone they had to explain to Alastor Moody and the others why had Malfoy got so scared and they all laughed even harder at the Malfoy little ferret. After a while they fell silent again and they all started to feel drowsy. Harry couldn't talk to Ron and Ginny about what happened because the others were there and he was sure that they too wanted to discuss what had happened at the train but were not willing to do that in front of them. They never discussed the Order affairs in front of them and although that usually annoyed Harry a lot, after all he was one of the most interested persons in what they were doing to stop the Dark Lord, he didn't bothered him at the time for he was much too busy trying to take his own conclusions.

The fact that Petigrew had been in the train station was in fact very alarming because he was most certainly doing his lord's bidding's and they were usually sinister and harmful. It had to be a victim in the middle of all that and Harry hoped he had failed his mission after being seen by the members of the Order. Maybe Moody was right. Maybe he was already on the train and he was lurking in the dark waiting for the best moment to attack but there was nothing he could do about that. He knew there was no way Mr. Weasley was going to let him leave the carriage unless he wanted to go to the bathroom but even if he did he would probably suggest they would all go together so he just gave up on that thoughts and tried to concentrate on the landscape that they were leaving behind as the train moved on. Probably they were all being paranoid and they would arrive safely at the Hogsmeade station without any incident at least that's what Harry hoped with all his heart. He was getting tired of seeing people get hurt in the middle of the endless battle against the dark forces of Voldemort.

A/N Hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well. Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review it.

I would like to thank once more to Purinsu Endymion and She-Elfgirl for their ever so nice reviews.

bye bye :)

cris.carla


	5. The Assault on Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: Once again I would like to say that I do not own the characters of my story nor their background. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own only the plot of my Fic, which I hope you enjoy.

"Harry Potter and the Return of the Dark Lord"

By: Cris.carla

V

The Assault on Hogwarts Express

As the train left behind valleys and fields they were getting closer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Neville and Luna had gone back to their carriage and they were sure Malfoy and his minions wouldn't come back to bother them. The trip was being more pleasant than Harry thought it would be. Fred and George really knew how to entertain the others. They had the funniest stories to tell about their adventures at Hogwarts and some that they had experienced at their shop.

Mr. Weasley was the only one who was not enjoying the ride, after all which parent would like to stay there and listen to all the wild and irresponsible things his sons had done while they were at school. Ron and Ginny on the other hand couldn't be prouder of the twins that had become a legend at Hogwarts, especially after what they had done the day they had escaped. After all turning a hall into a swamp and flying their way out of there right under the nose of the old bat Umbrige had been a remarkable deed.

Suddenly the train started to slow down and Harry's blood froze. The image of the Dementors invading the train looking for Sirius exactly three years ago was still fresh in his mind. The Express never stopped before it got to Hogsmeade so something was wrong he was sure of it. Hedwig had surly sensed it too because when passes were heard right outside their carriage she flew out the window as fast as she could.

They all stood up and faced the door with their wands ready. None of them knew who or what would try to get through the doors but whoever or whatever it was they were ready to dye fighting. Suddenly the passes stopped and Harry was trying to remember all the powerful spells he knew when the door burst open revealing the pale faces of Neville and Luna. The others lower their wands.

"Not you two again? What do you want?" Moody roared at them.

" We... We… We just came to see if you were Ok." stammered

Neville.

"We are fine as you can see. Now get out of here before I turn you into frogs."

Luna and Neville got paler and they turned around to leave but they didn't. They had just sighted something that was scarier then Alastor Moody. What happened next was too fast for them to be able to avoid it. Neville got in front of Luna to protect her but he was thrown back. Someone had stunned him and the freezing laughs that were heard next belonged to Belatrix, that foul murderer. Harry would never forget the way she had laughed after torturing him and after killing his godfather.

Arthur and Lupin tried to push Luna inside but they were too late she had already been stunned when they brought her in. The members of the Order stood at the door trying to bring down Belatrix and the others and there were hexes flying everywhere so Harry and the others had to stay down but how could they stand there and do nothing. Harry stood up and it was then he felt them again. The air suddenly froze and Ginny started to shiver. They all knew what was going to happen but they were never prepared enough for the feelings they experienced whenever they were around. The screams of Lily filled Harry's mind as well as the images of James and Sirius last breath.

Mr. Weasley stumbled. His shoulder had been slit open and he was bleeding profusely. Ron was starring at his father immobilized by the terror. Harry gathered all his strengths and he joined the others as he started to scream all the hexes he knew. It was then he saw Peter Petigrew standing right next to Belatrix and the other Death Eaters he had never seen before. The two vicious murderers side by side ready to destroy everything he loved and that made his blood boil.

The screams were back as soon as the Dementors broke into the carriage only this time Harry was not going to give in, he concentrated as hard as he could and all he could see was the Weasley's family gathered at that wonderful lunch to welcome him and it was quite enough. A beautiful silver stag sprang out of his wand and started chasing the Dementors away but it was ineffective against the Death Eaters. Suddenly Lupin tumbled to the floor and Fred and George took his place side by side with Moody that was trying hard to hex Petigrew that had cowardlessly turned into a rat and was running around making it difficult to Moody. By then only him and Lestrange were standing and it was obvious that they had failed their master and he would not be merciful with them, Harry was sure of it.

Fred and George were now exchanging hexes with Lestrange but she was older, meaner and a much more experienced witch so she obviously got the lead and soon the twins were down as well. Moody and her were now trying to hex each other while Harry and the others were trying to revive the ones who had fallen unaware that Petigrew had sneaked in while they were distracted.

"Crucio!" yelled Petigrew right behind Harry but fortunately he failed because Ginny had spotted him just in time and had stunned him.

Harry turned and saw the other fallen in the ground.

"Stupefy!" yelled Harry but Petigrew had already transformed himself into a rat and before Harry could perceive it he was grabbing Ginny by the throat using her as a shield.

"Crucio!" shouted the other and this time Harry was hit right in the chest and he was down on the ground with his face distorted by pain.

It was an excruciating pain and there was someone screaming beside himself. It was Ginny. She was screaming because of him and then Ron started screaming as well. He had tried to knock the Death Eater but had failed and now he was on the floor right next to Harry.

"Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" Petigrew was torturing both of them and all they could do was scream. He and Ron Screamed for what had seemed to Harry an hour or so and then another scream was heard. Ginny had bitten Petigrew's hand and he had pushed her hard against the wall knocking her unconscious. Ron got up with a great effort but one of Lestranges hexes hit him in the back and the bumped his head against the window and he fell on the ground immobilized.

Harry started screaming again, Moody had been hurt as well and he was barely standing. It was all lost and they both knew it. The Death Eaters had won after all. Harry had underestimated them and that had been his worst mistake. Moody was now alone against Lestrange and Petigrew. There seemed to be no hope but just when Harry was about to give up he sighted Albus Dumbledore approaching as he was shouting all sort of hexes in the Death Eaters direction. Lestrange panicked and ran off down the corridor with Petigrew's rat form at her heels. Dumbledore had saved him at the nick of the moment and all he could hope was that everyone was still alive.

Harry's brain went numb, he was safe now, he was alive and all the rest had been nothing but a bad nightmare. A sudden happiness spread through his body. He was holding his parents and Sirius was right next to them smiling at him. They were OK. They were alive. There was nothing to be afraid. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had never existed. The Dark days had never happened and he, Harry James Potter had never been the chosen one. He had a normal life ahead and… Wait a minute that couldn't be right. That didn't feel right. That happiness couldn't be real. Right down inside he knew that it wasn't real. He was surely dreaming and when he opened his eyes everything would be gone. They would be gone. Then he was not going to wake up. He would stay forever asleep.

"Harry. Harry wake up." a sweet voice was calling him softly and he knew he had to obey her. He couldn't ignore her voice but he didn't want to leave all that happiness behind.

"Harry?" Why did she have to call him? Why wouldn't she live him be? Maybe it was because she needed him. She needed him and she was real. She was his real happiness. He couldn't leave her because she was the one who brightened his days. He had to come back to her.

He turned to his parents and to Sirius and he held them one last time. They were still smiling and that made it harder for him. But he had to carry on with his life. He tried to open his eyes but they felt heavy. That sweet voice was calling him again and that gave him all the strength he needed. Very slowly he opened his eyes Ginny Weasley's face was so near he could feel her breathing in his face. She was smiling at him but he could sense a little sadness hidden in that smile. She was wearing a red pyjama and only then he noticed that he was wearing one too and he started wondering who would have undressed his clothes off.

"You silly boy." said Ginny amused as she had just read his thoughts "Neville helped you remember?" Harry's face started burning and he knew he must have got crimson.

With great effort he sat down and Ginny helped him with the pillows as he looked around looking for the others. Neville was on the bed right next to his and Luna was next to him and she seemed to be sleeping. Ron was in the bed that was in front of his and he too seemed to be asleep. A large bandage was covering is head but apart from that he seemed to be OK.

"Are you all right Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, I am. And you?

"I'm all right I guess?

"And you Neville?"

"I'm OK Harry."

"What about them?" asked Harry in a worried voice.

"They are still unconscious but Madame Pomfrey says that Ron is going to be fine. She stopped the Bleeding and there seem to be no further damage. Luna on the other hand… Madame Pomfrey doesn't really know what's wrong with her. She was not injured just stunned so if she does not awake in the next few hours she will be sent to Saint Mungus Hospital."

"Poor Luna!" said Harry looking at her pale face" Oh! And what about your father and the others?

"They are fine Harry, don't worry. They have already been treated in Saint Mungus. They will have to stay there for a few days but it's nothing serious thanks to Dumbledore."

"Enough with the talking, you all have to rest now." said the School nurse checking them one by one. " Hello Harry, dear."

"How are you Madame?"

"Better than you, my boy. Now get some sleep I will wake you when it's time to eat."

Harry did what she told him and after a while he was deeply asleep only this time he dreamt with Ginny, sweet and innocent Ginny. He took her hand and let her take him to a fantastic world were he could hold her forever.

Ginny was admiring Harry as he slept. He was smiling and that sight wormed her heart. She then fell asleep and dreamt he was holding her tight, she dreamt that he loved her as much as she loved him.

A/N: So, have you enjoyed it? I hope you have. Once again I would like to ask you to please read and review. It's the first time I do this and it would be really motivating if you let me know what you think of my fic. Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please review my story.

Till my next chapter:

Cris.carla


	6. An Unbearable Vision

Disclaimer: I would like to remind you all that the characters of my story and their background do not belong to me. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own only the plot of my Fic. Hope you enjoy it.

A/N: Thanks a lot to PotentiallyProblematic for her support..

"Harry Potter and the Return of the Dark Lord"

By: crisundomiel aka cris.carla

VI

An Unbearable Vision

A few hours later Harry woke up and Ginny was sitting by his side. She had fallen asleep and she had her head really close to his. Harry shivered slightly at her proximity. Seeing her like that, so peaceful so beautiful he couldn't resist touching her face. Ginny slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hey Harry!" Harry wondered if she had felt his touch.

"Hello Ginny! What time is it?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Dinner time, I hope. I'm starving."

"Me too. " Harry looked around and he saw that Luna was still unconscious.

"Is she..."

"She's all right Harry. She's just resting. She woke up right after you fell asleep. Madame Pomfrey says she's going to be fine." Harry sighed in relief "She says we can leave the nursery tomorrow but Luna will have to stay a little longer."

"At least her condition has improved a little."

"Yes, and I'm sure she's going to be fine. Hermione was here when you were asleep, you know? I wanted to wake you but she didn't let me. She said that you needed to rest and that there was plenty of time to talk to you after your health was restored." Harry was a little upset. He really wanted to talk to her, he wanted to know exactly what had happened but now he was gonna have to wait until the next morning.

"Ginny?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do you have any idea how Dumbledore knew we were in trouble?" Ginny smiled tenderly at him.

"Yes, I do. I heard his conversation with Madame Pomfrey when we were brought back here. Apparently Dumbledore was in the Great Hall making the last arrangements for the students' arrival when a white Owl fell at his feet, apparently the poor creature had fainted of exhaustion."

"A white Owl? You mean..."

"Yes, it was Hedwig, of course. She flew to the Castle as fast as she could to warn Dumbledore and he recognized her at first sight, immediately knowing that we were in danger."

"Great man Dumbledore."

"He is indeed." said Ginny in agreement.

A few minutes later Dobby, Winky and three other house-elves brought them their food and they realized that they were starving.

"Harry Potter Sir!" said Dobby enthusiastically.

"Dobby! Winky! How are you?" and while Harry and his friend chewed the wonderful food that the house-elves had brought them, Dobby told Harry how happy he was at Hogwarts and even Winky seemed much more acquainted with her new life.

Dobby was dressed as peculiar as usual. He was wearing a red pullover and lilac trousers, a green hat and two different socks. One was blue and the other one was orange. Winky on the other hand was quite normally dressed" Harry thought "She was wearing a pink blouse as a dress and her pink socks matched.

When they had finished their meal Madam Pomfrey send the house-elves away and they were left alone for about half an hour, while she went to see the Headmaster. They talked about what had happened and Harry told Ron that Hermione had been there when they were resting. Ron was very upset by the fact that she hadn't wanted to wake him. He wanted to see her, to speak with her. She had no idea how much she had hurt him by doing so.

When Ron fell silent Ginny came to sit next to Harry and he was completely absorbed by her. Her soft flowery aroma filled his senses. That fragrance was so pleasant, so warm. He was completely impregnated by it. It completed him in a way that was beyond any logical explanation.

He closed his eyes and let her voice run freely through him. She had the sweetest voice he had ever heard. She was the sweetest person he had ever met. He opened his eyes and when he dived into hers he realized that he loved her more then he loved himself, that there would be no one else for him. Ginny Weasley was the girl he would forever love.

Suddenly his scar was burning and he felt like his head was about to explode. He looked at Ginny, his eyes were filled with terror.

"What is it Harry? Are you ok?" Harry felt sickened. He knew, the Dark Lord knew. With all that frenzy he had forgotten all about occlumency and now he was aware of his feelings for Ginny. His heart bled as an image of her mangled body assaulted his mind. He felt an indescribable pain.

"Stop!" he cried "I won't let you." Ginny tried to calm him down but he was too agitated.

A terrible laughter was heard and Harry knew how much Voldemort was enjoying all that. Ginny was laid on the floor and her blood was soaking her clothes. Her eyes were wide open and Harry felt like he was burning inside.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Harry opened his eyes. Ron, Neville and Ginny were looking at him completely astonished. He was soaked in sweat and his body was shivering. He looked at Ginny and she couldn't bear the angst that she saw in his eyes. Crying silently she swept her arms around him and she kissed him.

Harry felt as he was being lifted. Her kiss was soft and tender and he felt a strange but yet pure happiness he had never felt before. She loved him. Ginny loved him.

His scar ached again and he remembered what he had seen in his mind just a few minutes ago. He could not let that happen. He gathered all his strength and he pushed her away.

"Don't!" he said and she looked at him as if he had slapped her.

"We can't. I can't." her eyes were filled with tears when she left the nursery running, taking half of Harry's heart with her without even knowing. He had broken her heart but he had completely shattered his own.

He had never thought someone could feel that way without being physically injured. Hurting her was an unbearable pain but it had to be done. Staying with him would lead her to a painful death. He knew it. He had seen it in his mind.

A/N: Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase! Read and review. I'll be anxiously waiting for your opinion.

crisundomiel aka cris.carla


End file.
